Brave Heart
by cristofori's dream
Summary: 3 yrs passed and Yuuri's finally grown up, finally lost the blindfold, and finally admitted his feelings for a certain blonde; but the world isn't that kind. Bec Wolf has suffered so much that it's just fair to make it Yuuri's turn to suffer.


Yuuri's grown up now; he's not the past oblivious, stupid, and naive wonder. So please bear if Yuuri's a bit adult-like here. And since I love Wolfram too much, it's just time for Yuuri's turn of suffering. :)

My very first Yuuram.

"Brave Heart"

Yuuri visibly frowned when he saw that other boy approached Wolfram.

He wouldn't have reacted in any sort of way if the boy just approached Wolf, no, of course not. It's because the boy has clearly invaded the blonde's personal space. Not to mention the _unnecessary _touches, or the slight brushes to the now long blonde tresses that touches his shoulders. _And _the lingering gazes – something he himself knows that may cause of a bloody burned corpse.

Though, Yuuri must admit, it was not only the boy's action that lead him to consider letting loose of his power, tearing the earths apart, summoning storms and thunder and tornado, setting the entire school building to blazing flames, and last but the most important part, sending the poor, poor boy into his knees, wetting himself in fear. No, no, dear lord, no. If it was just that, he'd settle in just letting the boy see his sparks of Maryoku and scare him to run away. If there was anything he found his self mad at, it would be to Wolfram's reactions!

_Why in the world is he even letting that boy do as he pleases?_

And that smile. That stupid, stupid smile. Didn't Wolfram know he could send anyone to their knees ready to worship him in just one flash of that smile? Besides, isn't it… _inappropriate_, for an engaged guy to flirt with others?

Yuuri's frown deepened.

_And he calls me a cheater._

"My, lookie here, we've got ourselves a jealous king!" He turned to see Murata, whose face adorned by a boyish smirk.

Yuuri rolled his eyes. "Very funny. If you hadn't noticed, I'm on the verge of committing a murder here." A collectives of laughter, and he looked by the bon fire where the young prince was sitting, surrounded by _other __boys_. "Correction: a mass murder."

Murata laughed at that. It wasn't everyday that he'd see this side of Yuuri. "Who would have known, the sweet, sweet, and innocent Yuuri is now capable of thinking something as gore as mass murder!" He sat on a chair and watched as Yuuri turned the grilled piece of meat on its other side. The baseball team was having a three days two nights of camp at school for training, which he clearly made as an excuse to drag the blonde with him to earth and have a good time.

"Well, blame me for growing up. I'm eighteen, and I'm on my last year of high school. People change, deal with it." The Great Sage raised a delicate eyebrow before another roar of laughter escaped his mouth.

True, Murata pondered. Yuuri has clearly grown up along with everyone else. He has matured over the past three years, well, who wouldn't when you've been running a whole country since fifteen? He has learned, he can now make a decision wise enough for his visors to not oppose him. He has passed the stage of stuttering and fidgeting of arms long time ago. He's more of a Maou now than ever, even in his appearance. And though the cat slits in his eyes only appear when enraged, the rest of him has caught up with the image of a Maou everyone knew of three years ago: broad shoulders, long unruly hair, deep voice.

But if there was anything that remained in Yuuri, it would be the kindness. His soul as brilliant as ever, if not brighter.

"Well, O, Great King, if you have changed as much as you're giving yourself credits for, why haven't you told him yet?" Murata questioned him in a mocking humbleness with a slight bow of his head. Yes, he knew of Yuuri's predicament.

Yuuri scoffed at that. "As if _that__'__s _simple. After all those times of –"

"Rejection?" Murata cut him off. "After all those years of denial, and suffering, and pain? Of course it's not simple. It's not like you have given him a hint that you cared for him in more-than-just-friend way, right?"

"Shut up. You know it's not true. I would have if he'd just give me a chance." He sighed.

"Hah! I wouldn't be surprised if he's acting like this now –avoiding you, I mean. After all, you've done it so many times before. I'm sure he's learned to not be so close to you before you pull yourself away from him more. That would spare him the pain…" Murata smirked when his best friend visibly flinched. Oh, how great of a best friend he is for making Yuuri see the light, even if it hurts. "Why didn't you tell him beforehand anyway?"

Yuuri watched the reddening piece of meat intently, Murata's voice echoing inside his head. If he wasn't such a wimp to begin with, maybe he could have found it in him to admit that he has feelings for the blonde. If only he found a little more courage inside of him, he could have confessed long before Wolfram started to walk away. Yes, he knows. He knows how Wolfram tries to distance himself away from him for a while now, and it hurts. It hurts to see his love look at the world with empty eyes and sad smiles. Most of all, it hurts to know that he's the reason _why_ Wolfram is withering.

"Well," Murata shrugged. "Who ever said Lord von Bielefeld cannot give up?"

-;-

-;-

"What the hell are you doing here?" Yuuri glared at his classmates –girl classmates; all of the girls in his class. They have just finished their dinner and was now preparing for bed when out of nowhere, these girls just suddenly came barging in. "You're not supposed to be here."

"Aww, Yuuri~" One of the girls, Ririko, who Yuuri guessed would be the initiator, pouted at him. "Don't be such a party pooper that you are! It's not like we went to see you. We have long given up on you, you asexual moron." Yuuri could feel Murata suppressing his laughter from behind him and he was about to snap at him if it weren't for the girl's last remark that ticked him off more. "We're here to see Wolfie!"

After they saw Wolfram the other day, because his mom, the everlasting sweet Jennifer Shibuya conveniently _forgot _his lunch and made Wolf bring it to school (because she reasoned it was sweet and fit for couples to bring lunches to each other), the girls never stopped asking him to let them see Wolfram again. The boys thought Wolf was a girl and thought of asking him to go out with them, and when they found out he was not, God forbid, it was fine with them and dare he quote it _"__as __long __as __he__'__s __this __cute __it __wouldn__'__t __matter!__"_

"Now, now, Shibuya, don't glare them to death!" Murata cooed and gave him a tap on the shoulder. "Besides, it's already past ten. We can't let them go home now, can we?"

Wolfram who has been quiet all throughout watched from the side as Murata's eye glasses glinted against the moonlight. The Great Sage has played his cards neatly, he thought. Yuuri wouldn't let anything happen to anyone, especially to the girls and Murata knew that. He really knows how to act up to Yuuri's kindness to get what he wants.

_That perverted sage._

"Don't worry, we've all got ourselves our own blankets, see?" Ririko showed Yuuri her bag, then clung to his arms. That was when Wolfram turned to look away.

He can't be jealous. He cannot allow his self to get jealous. It would only lead Yuuri to reject him more. Even if it isn't possible to change one's demeanour that easy, at least he found another way of controlling it –and that's by turning away. He can just go around and avoid seeing it. Cowardly and shameful, he knows. But anything for his King… and for his love. Anyway, it's not like he's got any hope left inside of him. He's actually just waiting for Yuuri to say the words, and he'd be off to Bielefeld land.

Yuuri let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine. But you're all sleeping in another room. And you will go home tomorrow." He's on edge as it is, he cannot allow any more disturbances to make him loose his cool. He untangled his arm off Ririko's clutches silently, and he hoped it would be unnoticed especially by a certain fire-wielding blonde. Unfortunate for him, a pair of glasses glinted off once more in promise of either mystery or mischief.

"Oh, tut! Shut up! Who'd want to sleep on a night like this?" Ririko bounced all too happily, in which the guys only eagerly cheered. After all, it wasn't everyday that they would get to be alone with a girl.

-;-

-;-

"What was that?" Murata inquired Yuuri with a suppressed laughter once they were all outside the grounds. The girls came up with the idea of Test of Courage, probably to find their way with love or something. "Where is the gentleman King of Shin Makoku that I'm so familiar with?"

"What do you mean 'what was that'?" Yuuri answered half-heartedly, trying to focus on Ririko's 'rule of the game' at the same time.

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about. I can't believe I got to see you address a girl so rudely! Hah!"

"What? It's not like I have an image to save. Besides, they were annoying." He frowned, this time, the girl was talking about being 'partners and draw lots'. He didn't like the sound of it. No, he definitely did not like the sound of it. That would mean Wolfram could be with another guy! Or a girl! Whoever it is, it's not right when it's not him he's with. With a guy, he can be attacked. Of course, he knows Wolfram is a soldier and he's pretty strong, but who cares? Point is, he _is_ targeted by many. Even girls targets him!

Yuuri deliberately bit the inside of his mouth when guys went over to Wolfram to see if they have got the same number.

He heard Murata's laughs, but not enough distraction to take his eyes off Wolfram. "I can't believe you're the one with that kind of look in your eyes now. Seems yesterday when Wolfram had that expression when he looked at you flirt with a girl before."

"I know." Ririko went to Wolfram then squealed in delight while the others whined about being 'unfair' and 'setting it all up'. Looks like she got herself her partner.

"Would you look at that! Girls sure are scary! Ah. Hi Takumi-chan." Yuuri's brow twitched. If there was anyone out there he'd rather not hear the name, that would be this –Takumi Harada. The one and only delinquent and playboy of baseball team, though entitled a genius; and the one constantly chasing Wolfram around. "Ah. We're the only three left?"

"Looks like it. They said we're the masters of ceremony, we're in charge." The Takumi answered Murata. "Well, ain't like I'm complaining. All the girls are taken and Wolfie's already got a partner. There's no way in hell I'm gonna partner myself with a guy!"

"Aha! You got that right! Boy, looks like I've got myself a brother!"

"Who would want to be with a filthy guy?" Yuuri stopped listening to that, watching intently as the students entered the woods behind the school pair by pair. They were all going to the lake in the middle of that forest, the same lake where Murata pushed him when he thought he couldn't get back to Shin Makoku anymore; then take a picture and go back. He especially watched Wolfram, his heart tightening just by the sight. When Wolfram looked at him, he felt the reigns of control slipping by bit.

He couldn't help but see the slumped shoulders of the once proud soldier. He couldn't help but notice the frown gracing his delicate face. Wolfram must have been hesitating to leave him behind, due to his duty as a guard, obviously. And even by bit, Yuuri was tempted to use that as a reason to order Wolfram not to go away, not to go far from him, away where he couldn't reach.

He wanted to run across the field and embrace the blonde, ease the pain and never let go.

But Wolfram walked away.

-;-

-;-

"I can't believe that good for nothing Shibuya! He told us to go home tomorrow, tomorrow! I mean, what kind of boy wouldn't be delighted to be with girls? Aside from him, that is. What's eating him anyway? He's so grumpy." Ririko complained to Wolfram on and on with a small frown gracing her face.

Wolfram, for the first time in his Mazoku life, officially did not know what to do. The girl has been complaining all the way about Yuuri being a moron and not giving a second look on girls, which by the way, Wolfram didn't know if he was going to be happy or not.

The news that Yuuri doesn't pay attention to girls or whatsoever should be a good news for him, meaning he's not being cheated on. But he wouldn't get his hopes up, because he knows that someday, someday Yuuri would still want a girl by his side. And that would be the time that he, Wolfram von Bielefeld, has to go. He chose to ignore that news.

Anyway, everyone knows he isn't the type of touchy feely person, especially to ones he doesn't know anything about –that includes this girl, Ririko. She has been clinging to him for a while now, and he was stuck on pushing her away or just let her be. First of all, he is a noble, and being gentleman is always a must, but it's not like he's in Shin Makoku right now, who would know he was rude? But imagining Yuuri's disappointed look as he snapped at one of his friends, he just settled to answer a quiet and painful "I don't know…" And the girl looked at him, oblivious to how painful it really was for him to say those words, to admit that he doesn't know a thing about his fiancée at all.

"You know, even if I told Yuuri that I have given up on him a long time ago, truth is, I still haven't." Wolfram clenched his jaw. "I mean, yeah, you're cute and all, enough to make the whole population girls or boys to fall head over heels for you." Ririko chuckled. "But Yuuri, well, he's got this mystery surrounding him. He wouldn't let anybody get too close to him, despite his warm smiles. It's like, there's a thin blanket of barrier surrounding him."

"Yeah, I know." _He __treats __everyone __with __the __same __kindness.__That__'__s __the __problem__…_ He gulped, and after mustering enough strength to force out the words stuck in his throat, he finally said, "You should tell him." Tell Yuuri how she feels because that would certainly make the wimp flattered and happy, the exact opposite of how Yuuri would feel when it was he who would do the confessing.

If the girl's big round eyes could get any bigger, it did. She was shocked at what Wolfram said, though she knew it would eventually lead to this –confessing her undying love. "What the… I feel like I've manipulated you to tell me what I wanted to hear. Seems it's the only way to free myself, huh? I know I'm going to be rejected anyway."

Wolfram's frown deepened. "What makes you say that?" If there was anything, he was sure Yuuri would be more than delighted to have someone confess to him, especially if it's a girl –a nice and lively and lovely girl.

"Becaaaause, by the looks of it, Yuuri's in love these past few months. No, I think it would be nearly a year now, but I think he just got on terms with it pretty recently."

The blonde instantly stopped walking, his mouth hanging open just a little bit, and he felt that overly familiar tug in his heart. Oh, how he was getting used to the feel of constraints in his chest. "What… how, how can you tell?" Damn, he stuttered.

Ririko looked confused at first in Wolfram's reaction, a small buzz tugged the deepest part of her mind but then she decided to just ignore it. "Well, it's easy to tell 'cause he's not always around you see? He's absent most of the times so a change would be noticeable. Then, one day, I just saw him sighing and looking out the window. Everyone can see it in his eyes, you know. The boys even teased him about it, but he wouldn't tell a soul." She pulled Wolfram gently to resume their walk.

"Anyway, whoever it is sure is lucky." The girl continued. "She's got Yuuri's mind on her all the time, even while baseball! That in itself is a feast. He wouldn't even consider the possibility of getting other girl!"

Wolfram's heart still pounded against his chest that it hurts. Looks like he's got the right decision to distance his self away from Yuuri.

"Let's stop talking about him, it's making me depressed." She looked up at Wolfram with curious eyes. "How about you? Are you one of the love-struck guys?" She asked him teasingly.

The blonde eased the frown on his forehead and smiled a smile that did not reach his empty eyes. "Ah. Of course, I am."

"Aw, man!" Ririko whined at that. "Why can't the good guys be single? Who is it? How did you meet? Is she beautiful?"

Wolfram chuckled. He didn't know why, but somehow, he could see Greta in Ririko. Maybe it's the curiosity, that he's started to feel comfortable now. "That person is the most beautiful person I have ever met. He's got the most brilliant soul in our land, and he's brimming with kindness."

This time, it was Ririko's turn to stop her tracks. "Oh my God. She's a he! I mean, that person is a he! The one you're in love with!"

Wolfram turned to see a gaping girl, and then it struck him. He forgot, relationship between men in this world is taboo –Yuuri's constant line. "I… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you that. I forgot it's not –"

"Oh. My. God!" Ririko squealed, jumping up and down in excitement, her eyes shining with curiosity it made Wolfram step back. "So? What happened next?"

The young prince stared and as he looks at her, he just couldn't help but think that if _this_ happened a few years ago, he might have snapped at her for being overly familiar. If he was that same ignorant boy with no knowledge of earthen people that he was a few years ago, he might have blurted out something like 'How dare you act inappropriately in front of the Maoh's fiancée!' or something along the line. It seems like spending a lot of time with Greta sure taught him how to handle overly excited people, and spending a lot of time with Yuuri, well, spending an awful lot time with him taught him how to be silent, endure, and mature.

He smiled a parental smile, the kind that he would show Greta. "We shouldn't talk about this."

And as Greta would, Ririko whined. "Oh, come on!" But Wolfram wouldn't budge. He just continued to walk, eyes up ahead but not really seeing. It kind of hurts her to see someone so frighteningly beautiful yet so pained to the point where his eyes holds no light. If she was some kind of a stupidly naïve and pathetically innocent to the point of dumbness idiotic girl, she would have wondered how a person can look so… _haunted_. As it was, she understands because like many others, she has also experienced the inevitable emotional beating.

The girl sighed then smiled as she followed Wolfram to resume their adventure. "At least tell me why you look like you've been stabbed over and over then left behind to bleed."

Wolf graced her with a small laugh. "Let's just say he's not that enthusiastic about the idea. Of me, that is."

She gasped. "What kind of an idiot wouldn't like the idea of you?"

"The kind of idiot who proposed but wouldn't see the end of it."

"What? He proposed? You're engaged? Is it official?"

"Yes. But I wouldn't be for long." As he said those words, the dying flame inside his heart died just a little bit more. Yes, he wouldn't be for long especially now that his fiancée has found a girl to love. Like he was always saying to himself, he's just waiting for Yuuri to say the words and break off the engagement. He wondered whether Greta would hate them for breaking up. He shook his head. Even if she's merely thirteen, she's still a smart child and he was sure that she'd understand if he explains clearly why he and Yuuri has to go their separate ways.

When the time comes, he sure hopes Yuuri would find it in him to let Greta visit the Bielefeld land once in a while, 'cause he sure won't stay at Blood Pledge castle. It might be considered as running away, but he's not that strong to face Yuuri everyday and see him flaunting and hopelessly in love with the chosen girl. He blindly walked, his head in the sky as he imagined what life would be once their engagement is over that he didn't hear Ririko's screams of his name and 'Not there!' The next thing he knew, his world turned upside down.

"No! Wolfram! Wolfram!"

-;-

-;-

"So, you're the cousin."

"I'm not." He answered immediately. Yuuri didn't need to turn and take a good look to know who was talking to him, based on the nonchalance and arrogance present in the voice, he's pretty much sure it was Takumi Harada. He also didn't find a reason to ask the guy what he's talking about because ever since he laid his eyes on Wolfram, and that would be this morning (because they aren't classmates), he constantly talks to Wolfram or about Wolfram. So, of course, he's not Wolfram's cousin.

The guy paused for a while, confusion clearly written all over his face. "What? But Murata… never mind."

_Damn __Murata._ The soda in Yuuri's hand creaked as he held on it tighter.

Takumi, being an oblivious being that he was, missed the dangerous crease on Yuuri's forehead and proceeded to sit down beside the young king. "Does he have a girlfriend?" He inquired confidently and frighteningly direct. Yuuri didn't like to talk to him about Wolfram, or about anything else for the matter –the guy just simply irks him off. But somehow, he couldn't help but see the ball in Shin Makoku and the noble ladies in the court as they prance around the hall with batting eye lashes. How in the world could Wolfram possibly see them as attractive?

Besides, they're engaged.

"No. He most certainly doesn't have one." Yuuri's eyes remained fixed by the entrance of the forest, a number of people coming back from the dare they had. He kept a head count inside his mind, all the while looking out for a certain ball of golden locks and pale glowing skin. While he has the responsibility to take care of his teammates and classmates, he wouldn't deny the fact that it weighs unbelievably lighter than a mere feather when it comes to Wolfram.

"Oh, you seem quite sure about that."

"'Course I am."

Takumi did not like the way his captain talked to him –the irritation present at Yuuri's voice as he addressed him barely hidden. What did he do to deserve this cold treatment? It's not like he has done something to offend his captain. But he would let it pass this time, he still has more pressing matters to deal with and it comes with the name Wolfram.

"So," He continued casually. "You think he has it in him to date a guy?" Takumi smirked when he successfully got Yuuri's full attention.

"…what?"

"Oh, no! No, no, no, don't get me wrong! I'm not in love with him or something." Yuuri frowned more. "He's just so pretty I'm sure everyone'd envy me when I get my hands on him."

Murata, who was standing right behind Yuuri all along, watched as the scene unfolds before him, his amusement barely concealed by his shining round glasses. He has known Yuuri for so many years now, and aside from baseball and Shin Makoku, he hasn't found anything else that Yuuri labels as his. And everyone knows how protective he can be when it comes to _his_ possessions. It just so happened that the King has added one more to those collections and that would be a package of one golden locks with emerald eyes and a bratty attitude. Boy, he can now see how this confrontation would turn out.

"You know how people dig good looks, yeah? Well, I can only imagine how girls would flock over us. Man, Wolfie'd sure bring me happiness. And it would be a double treat too! I could get so many girls and at the same time have the blonde conveniently beside me all the time." Takumi looked far away with a wistful and lustful look in his glazed brown eyes. "Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if you already experienced the thrill of it seeing you're good friends."

Murata looked up at the sky when he heard low rumblings, and sure enough, flashes of lightning enveloped the sky. He took a step back.

"And you see how he's so damn collected? How he seems so proper and void of emotions all the time? Fuck, I want to break it."

Lightning strikes down, and Murata hesitated whether to intervene or let the proud and foolish young man to pay for his impudence. He chose to back down.

"He doesn't seem to have any other expression than that melancholic façade." Takumi was caught up in his day dreaming that he missed out the silent protest of 'Enough' from Yuuri. "I wanna see 'im writhing in pleasure beneath me, screaming my name, begging for more..."

"I said, shut the fuck up!" Lightning struck down the ground and high-pitched shrieks instantly flooded through the whirling winds, as the Maoh's hand found its way to the poor boy's neck, strategically limiting the source of air and rendering him speechless. Yuuri stood up, firm hold not letting go, making the one he's holding follow suit.

Takumi with his big brown eyes widening more in shock, looked at his captain, his hands automatically gripping the outstretched arm of the furious boy. Inside his mind, he was confused to see the furious look in Yuuri's eyes. Didn't everyone say this kid is as soft as a tamed sheep? So soft he doesn't answer 'no' to anyone. Heck, he even experienced it first hand. So, where is that kindness now and why does he look like he's ready to murder him? Why was he even furious?

Void of any way to talk but desperate to find answers why he was being held one-handed with his feet a few inches from the ground, he searched the captain's eyes. And he sure hoped he did not.

Cat-slit eyes glared back at him with passion just as the same time thunder roared and lightning struck –and it sent him shivers he never felt even once. Everything around them seemed to cease their existence, everything turning black as his eyes only focused in that one being who appeared to be looming over him.

_Wha… what's… this?_

He's a 'bad guy' as everyone would put it. He gets into fights, he plays with the girls and delves in the unexplored tavern of carnal pleasures, he answers back at the elderly, he rides a bike and he's in a gang. He has seen blood like any other kid hasn't, because he fights with a rod. So why, why in the world did he feel so small under the scrutinizing eyes of one kid called Yuuri Shibuya who was said to be tamed?

His body involuntarily shook. He could feel the rattle of his trembling knees, the chill running down his back and the coldness of the captain's hand. Somehow, he gets the feeling of looking through Death's eyes itself –as if the 'clueless wonder' before him has seen much deeper and darker world than his. But that's impossible. _Right__…__?_

A dangerous growl escaped from the captain's throat, a growl that Takumi knows can only come from a dangerous beast.

Murata who was quietly observing deemed it was enough of a punishment for the foolish action Takumi did. He was about to interfere, but when he so boldly took a step forward, he noticed the building pressure around. It was so heavy a burden in the shoulders and his head felt like being squeezed. If Shibuya continues to flaunter his maryoku like this, he was so sure that blood will spill out of their heads sooner rather than later because of too much pressure. That's not good.

He looked around, taking in and analyzing what situation the other students were. And he was right, they were all slowly falling down the ground as if gravity suddenly became their greatest enemy. In the background, he could hear some of them moaning and grunting in pain. All the while the heavens just roared and watched the Great Demon King shook in anger.

_This is so not good._

Shibuya has to gain control over his emotions quickly or he was afraid the earth will shake soon in accordance with his anger. The Sage looked at his King once again, about to call his attention and stop the madness but he instantly fell silent when the King himself opened his mouth to speak.

"Never…" Yuuri hissed and growled at the same time. His voice commanding and firm and dangerously low. "Never insult _my __fiancée _ever again."

Takumi blanched, temporarily forgetting the fear enveloping his soul. Fiancee? Isn't a person called fiancée if you're engaged to one another with the intention of marriage? Then how could Yuuri Shibuya be engaged to Wolfram in such age? More over, they are both boys! Marriage of same sex is illegal in their country. Then realization slapped him.

_Of course, Wolfram is not from here. Anyway, how could a senior in High School joke about serious stuff like marriage?_

He looked at the still cat-slit eyes, finding no hidden humour.

And then, everything fell to places. The constant glares, the cold treatment, the harsh words and the hostile attitude not just to him but to anyone else who tried and get cosy with Wolfram. Everything clicked now.

"And stay away from him." The captain's whisper woke him up from daydreaming and he instantly, pathetically nodded. He would reprimand himself later, though he knew he could never deny the feeling of helplessness under those cold eyes.

Murata felt the pressure on him being lifted just the same time as the Maoh let the poor boy go. He was secretly thankful of that. At least the earth was still intact.

He carefully stood straight, weighing his chance of survival if he approached the young King now. He was also vaguely aware of the groans and the relieved sigh of the students around them, questions of 'what happened' and 'what was that' filled the air. Though no one really suspected it all came from one single person –Yuuri.

He noticed how Yuuri slumped back down his seat, his face covered by his palm. A mumble of "I'm so pathetic" came from the Maoh's lips and he could only silently agree.

A high-pitched voice called out to Yuuri and it instantly alerted the two double black royals. They turned to where the voice came and a rushing Ririko came into view. "Wolfram! Wolfram! He fell off a cliff!"

-;-

-;-

Yuuri ran as fast as he could as if his life was on the line. Well, truthfully, it does. A life without Wolfram wouldn't be a life at all. And even if it was selfish to think so, but he would rather die with him than be left alone. Funny, really. There are so many people he cares about and loves –his family, his daughter, Conrad, his friends… So many people need him to rule. That's fine, he can still rule the kingdom. He can still do his daily routine because that is what Wolfram would want. But without Wolfram by his side, he was so sure he'd never be the same again, a huge and most important part of him gone. It's selfish, he knows. And it's uncharacteristically of him to be so… but what can he do…? He loves the man too much.

Wolf was his driving force, the one who pushes or pulls him on to the right track. He calls him wimp and pathetic if he's being so. He reprimands him if he's doing something wrong. He loves him all the same even if he was being a jerk to the prince.

"…Wolf…"

Murata and Ririko were following behind Yuuri, though the young King was too lost in his own thoughts that he temporarily forgot about them. Ririko was observing Yuuri, while Murata observed the two of them.

Murata inwardly sighed. If only Yuuri knew how the girl looks at him. If only Yuuri knew how his face looked at the moment –it was a perfect give away. Well, he can't see any problem with people finding out about his King's engagement since Yuuri himself didn't find anything against it. He even said it himself earlier to probably the worst person there is to tell.

The three of them arrived at where Wolfram fell earlier, and much to Ririko's horror, the pretty boy wasn't there. "Where did he go? He should be here! He fell right here! He should have been hurt from that! What do we do? Why didn't he stay?"

"Calm down, calm down!" Murata tried to appease the rapidly growing hysterics from the girl. "We all know how he is, and he won't stay much for long. He's not the type of person to sit back and wait to be saved."

"What if he collapsed somewhere? It should have been fine if he just stayed in place! What do we do now? Where do we search first?" The girl trembled.

"I told you, calm down! He can take care of himself, nothing's going to happen to him. Shibuya? What are you doing?" Murata asked when he saw the Maoh leaning in over the cliff.

"Murata, take her out of here. And make sure no one comes."

Ririko snapped out of her panics the instant she heard Yuuri say those words, barely aware of Murata's ushering hands. Take her out of here? Whatever the hell did he mean by that? And why was he looking over the cliff like he's going to jump?

She gasped.

"Oh no. No, Yuuri. You're not going to jump there, are you?" But the boy didn't even look at her. His eyes fixed on the ground below, calculating the fall with this determined look in his eyes. She didn't like it. She didn't like the way he was thinking. Or the fact that he could look like that while thinking of… of someone else. So she grabbed him by his arms to catch his attention and talk him out of his crazy idea.

"No! Don't! Are you crazy? You're going to hurt yourself! We don't need another one missing here!" Though somehow inside of her, a small traitorous part of her, knew that what she just said was a lie. Part lie. Because somewhere inside her, she knew she was saying those words for her own sake. "And look! It's so dark out here and the weather is bad. We have to be careful around here, okay? So we might as well wait for tomorrow so we can look properly and even ask for help."

She almost smiled when she got Yuuri's attention. Almost. If only the boy didn't have that deep frown marring his face. In a low voice and silent hiss, the boy muttered, "Let go of me" then jumped.

"…"

Silence reigned over the two people left standing there, aside from the howling of the midnight breeze, cricketing sounds, and rustles of trees. Thunder and lightning miraculously left like it never happened at all. It almost seems like a quiet and peaceful night. They knew better.

The girl stood there, staring at where her love was a while ago. There was… _something_… that has been nagging inside of her since earlier. It started when she saw Wolfram's reaction about Yuuri being in love, and she ignored that. But that something tugged at her mercilessly again when announced that Wolfram fell, really, because of the look she saw from Yuuri's eyes. She tried to ignore it again, desperately so. She has been doing good dismissing it all the while they ran, ignoring that _something_ nagging her. But the image of Yuuri as he was about to jump popped in her mind now of all the times. As if telling her of something she might have missed.

She doesn't get it.

Out of the blue though, in the midst of her contemplation, her memory of a haunted Wolfram flashed through her mind. Things they talked about played in her head over and over, not a single detail left behind. How he said about love with a sad smile, how he looked at her through pained eyes…

And then Yuuri's face came flashing right back that everything she was thinking came to a halt immediately.

It was then that something snapped. Her eyes widened and her breath hitched. She just thought of something ridiculous. It was so funny and downright impossible she almost laughed. Or so she wanted to believe. But every time she denied it, it would all come back crashing directly at her. No matter how hard she said it was not possible, because that's just ridiculous, the small nagging feeling inside of her did not stop. It grew more actually. It grew and grew to the point that it was shouting right at her face, it would only stop if she had answers.

Even if it's funny and plain stupid, she still gave it a shot. What could she lose anyway? And so she called out, in a small voice, "…Ken-chan."

Murata did not answer, but she knew he was listening anyway. "Are they…" She paused, searching for the right word. Wolfram helped her with that though, when she remembered how he talked about proposal. "Are they… engaged…?" Now that she heard her say it out loud, she couldn't help but let out a quiet laugh. Really, how stupid can she get? "Sorry. I'm being stupid, aren't I? I mean, that's just –"

"They are."

Two words.

Murata Ken answered her with just two words and all the amusement stopped. The nagging stopped. And no matter how she tried to say 'impossible', no voice in her mind sided with her. No protests. Somehow, in her twisted mind, all that was left was a huge and very obvious, 'I knew it!'

"…"

How can that be? She knew Yuuri ever since first day of high school, and there's just no way that he could be together with someone without her knowing. In those three years, she didn't see any Wolfram or his shadow. So, how in the world did it happen? Did it happen before he even got to high school? But that's impossible, isn't it? Yuuri is a baseball freak. He doesn't have time with romantic life and thinking. He never even had a girlfriend. So, how? When?

"…how long has it been?" She asked in a quiet and unsure voice. The moment stretched, and she knew Murata was thinking of what to say to her. But what will she do with the answer?

_You __want __to __prove __you __know __Yuuri __better __because __you __knew __him __first._ She flinched. Maybe. Perhaps that traitor inside of her was right. She's just looking for an excuse to justify her twisted logic –that she deserves Yuuri more.

"The moment he saw Wolfram. That was three years ago…"

She saw Wolfram's pained expression right that moment, and she gasped. All of that twisted logic inside her mind was blown away and all she could think was, 'That was how long Wolf has been suffering?'

It was unexplainable. One moment she was thinking about things being unfair to her, the next moment she was thinking of Wolfram's pain. Now, she knew just how weird she could get. She doesn't mind though. Because in those three years of being in love with Yuuri, no false hope was given. They weren't even close despite the fact that Yuuri is kind.

Yuuri didn't even look at her.

She didn't even confess. So, what's there to be unfair about, really?

But Wolfram… Wolfram had it tough. _Yuuri __proposed __to __him __the __moment __he __saw __Wolfram._ She could just imagine how shocked Wolf was when a total stranger proposed marriage to him. He must have been infuriated, and she could understand.

"_The __kind __of __idiot __who __proposed __but __wouldn__'__t __see __the __end __of __it.__" _Wolfram's voice echoed in her ears and she just couldn't help but think:Now, _that_ was unfair.

No matter the consequence was when that happened, no matter where, marriage is not a trivial thing. If Yuuri was not inclined to follow through his proposal, he shouldn't have let it drag on for too long. Three years to be exact. He shouldn't even have proposed in the first place. But what happened? She has no idea as to what, really. One thing though, is sure. Wolfram fell in love.

If Yuuri was not into Wolfram, he should have just said so and let Wolfram go. But clearly, that's not what happened because up until to this point, there's still the blonde; and Yuuri is going after him right now.

"_The kind of idiot who proposed but wouldn't see the end of it."_

Did Yuuri really never felt anything for Wolfram?

As if to answer her question, a memory of Yuuri looking out the window with a longing smile flashed in her head. And she frowned.

"Ken-chan?" She called out and turned to look at Murata, the uncertainty in her voice wiped out. It was a tone of 'I-have-something-in-my-mind-and-I-know-I'm-right'. "Is Yuuri in love with Wolf?"

The spectacled boy looked at her eyes. For a moment there, she thought she saw concern and calculations in those black eyes but it was all gone when the moonlight reflected on the glasses, perfectly hiding whatever clues there is to find. He pushed his glasses right back up, and then he smirked.

"You have no idea."

-;-

-;-

Yuuri huffed. He has been running for a while now and it was just all thanks to his trainings that he has held on until now. In all actuality, he was beginning to lose hope. It was dark and the place is huge. How can he see perfectly through this darkness? Why did Wolf leave? If that spoiled prince just sat back and be patient for once, they wouldn't even have this problem of hide and seek to begin with.

He groaned. "I swear when I see you I don't know what I'm going to do."

It had been thirty minutes now, and he could only hope that Murata and the girl has long been gone. He didn't want to disrupt the balance of Earth any further, but using his Maryoku was his last resort. And he can't let anyone see that.

He took a deep breath, and with a flick of his hand, three water dragons emerged. Two of them were ordered to roam around and search while he rides the last one. It was tiring. Energy quickly escaped him. Especially because he couldn't set them to fly higher in chance of someone might see it. But he's got no time for thinking of rest right now. He has to find Wolf or Shinou forbids, he _would_die.

Another thirty minutes passed. Within that time, he went to the lake at least thrice, taking the chance that Wolfram might be there. He was starting to feel the exhaustion seep through his bones. And hope has already slipped through his hands. But he can't stop now. Earth is a pretty big place, he can't lose Wolfram here or he would lose him for good. People with evil intents lurk everywhere. And considering Wolf's appearance, he would be a perfect target for kidnapping… and rape.

A nasty feeling coiled in his stomach thinking of it.

No. He has to think positively. Behind that prince's delicate appearance is a soldier. Even if he cannot wield fire in this realm, he's not helpless with a sword. But where can he find a sword in this era? Further more, he would be jailed in possession of dangerous weapon.

"Damn it."

Different images of Wolfram in trouble would strike his mind every now and then. What if he was severely injured? What if some pervert got his hands on him? What if… What if… He didn't like to think of something so vile. But he has grown up. He's not stupid and naïve anymore. He has seen the world, experienced the consequences of greed. Earth might not be the same as Shin Makoku where people can wield special abilities, but those people tainted by excess greed does the same as those back in Shin Makoku. What can he do?

"Damn it… damn it!" A single silver streak crossed his cheeks. Yuuri vigorously wiped it.

He stepped down the water dragon he was riding and set it roam again. Maybe he if he was to go on a slow pace, he would see corners he has missed.

It was then that something caught his eyes.

-;-

-;-

Wolfram smiled when he touched that rough surface of brown.

On the way of wandering around, he saw this one tree bathed in moonlight. It was funny how the moon seems to like that one tree more than anything else in that forest. Anyone can perfectly see why though, it's because the tree held a different kind of beauty. The leaves were not the usual green, but a pale red it was almost white. And the wind… the wind was also caught on spell. It was swirling around the pretty being, caressing, protecting. Petals danced around, making the scene more magical than ever even if no magic was allowed on earth.

It was surreal.

But there was something that he couldn't help but notice. It stood still and proud, but it was alone. It doesn't have a family. And like a royalty, it was given a huge amount of distance by all the other trees, secluding it.

He couldn't help but think… it's lonely.

Wolfram chuckled. "What a splendid coincidence! A beauty like no other with a price of never being happy. Looks like I've got my match!"

His voice echoed around, but only silence greeted him. Not surprising, though.

"…I'm so stupid." He touched his forehead to the tree trunk and stayed like that for a while. But when he felt the sting on his ankle and ribs, he decided it wouldn't be bad for him to take pity on himself and sit for a while.

He snuggled against the tree in comfort, and to his surprise, he perfectly fits. Emerald eyes slowly closed, exhaustion seeping up on him but his thoughts were still running. His body felt so heavy, as if the ground was determined to pull him down. But with the wind caressing his cheeks in a motherly way, he felt at peace… for the first time in the last few years, he felt good.

"…so tired…" The prince didn't know whether he was talking about physical exhaustion or his relationship with Yuuri. For all he knows, it could be both. After long three years of his fruitless engagement, maybe letting go wouldn't be bad of an option. Damn the pride, damn the dignity and his name, if he could make Yuuri happy by setting him free. Especially now that Yuuri has already found a loved one.

He smiled.

It felt like yesterday when they were happily having lunch in the gardens, or when they were chasing around the castle. But it was all an illusion created by his blind love. All those times that they have spent together, surely, it was only he who felt happy. Thinking about it now, maybe he really did get a little too far in pursuing his love. No wonder Yuuri feels repulsive over him.

No. Yuuri would never think of anyone as repulsive, that much he knew. Besides, the king himself said that he treats him as a friend. It was just the relationship that Yuuri didn't want. He said it was awkward and not right for both males to be engaged in a romantic way. So many times he said that it was just an accident that they were engaged –which is true. It was only due to him clinging hopefully to the double black that the engagement lasted for long.

_I'd better break off the engagement once we get back…_

It was the only thing he could do for Yuuri. This was all he could do to make the boy happy. And maybe when Yuuri smiles, he would get the strength to share that happiness and wish the king good luck.

All because he loves Yuuri.

And he'll try to be happy when Yuuri is happy.

In the middle of consciousness and darkness, he vaguely wondered if Yuuri was searching for him. It's so dark out, maybe he just left things for tomorrow when the sun is out. Yeah, that's the sensible thing to do.

That's the right course of action.

But why did his heart hurts just a little?

"…Yuuri…"

A single tear dropped from his eyes, staining that pretty porcelain face. Followed by another one. And another. Until darkness completely consumed him.

-;-

-;-

Yuuri dropped on his knees. It was all a gamble really. When he saw this Sakura tree standing alone on a slope, he thought maybe it would be a sight to behold for a foreigner –someone like Wolfram. And maybe, considering the blonde's curiosity, he would have gone there to see it closely.

He couldn't believe how right he was.

"…You idiot."

Wolfram was curled to a ball, sleeping deeply against the Sakura tree. Honestly speaking though, he can't deny that his heart almost stopped when he saw Wolfram. Partly because he found him after looking for an hour now, and partly because he looked too damn beautiful sleeping like that.

Trembling hands reached out to touch the blonde, and he couldn't help but notice the dried tracks of tears across that beautiful face. "Wolfram…" His heart clenched. "…you've been crying again."

Yuuri wanted to pound himself against the tree. Really, he did. He just couldn't believe how idiot he was to let Wolf suffer like this for, what, three years? He might be the biggest idiot ever out there, and he wouldn't say otherwise. But he would put a stop to this idiocy.

_I'd never let you cry again._

He silently swore to himself.

The prince stirred to his sleep when he touched those soft golden locks, and he smiled. He knew how Wolfram was a heavy sleeper. It takes so much effort just to wake the prince up and about. Him stirring up with just the slightest touch means he was not comfortable somewhere. Some bodyguard he is, Yuuri mused.

Slowly, those closed eyelids revealed a pair of emerald orbs.

"…uri?" He watched as the prince sat up with dazed eyes. For all he knew, Wolfram was still half-asleep and doesn't really know what he was doing or what was going on. Wolf was funny that way, he can move and talk, but he wouldn't remember it. What more, Wolfram didn't know but he was in the most vulnerable like this.

Yuuri smiled fondly when he saw the prince rubbed his eyes. "Yeah. Are you okay?"

Wolf stared for a long time, dazed, before his face scrunched in a beautiful pout. "…hurts."

A heat rose from within the King's chest. Unpleasant as it was, it was accepted. Mixture of emotions overwhelmed him, driving him to cradle his love in his arms. "I'm sorry."

_For hurting you._

"I'm sorry…" He repeated again, burrowing his face deeper into those golden strands.

-;-

-;-

Murata turned the door to open a bit. He wasn't going to go inside, no, he just wanted to see how Yuuri was doing.

After all the commotions last night, they voted to give Wolfram and Yuuri some privacy. Mostly because Wolfram needed a peaceful sleep because he broke into fever, the other one was for Yuuri to have his way of healing the blonde with his maryoku without any prying eyes. No one dared to open the doors since last night and Murata could only understand. Even he himself only found it in him to peek now.

Everyone was rattled when a panicked Yuuri came running through with a sleeping Wolfram in his arms. So many questions were fired at once, so many tried to give a helping hand. It was chaos. Truthfully speaking, Murata never thought that Yuuri would lose his cool like that, but maybe because of too much worrying for his fiancée, all the gentlemanly façade was thrown to the window with a loud crash. Yuuri snapped.

He could remember the shocked faces of the people present, starting from the baseball players who never saw an angry Yuuri to the girls who only knew a never-saying-'no'-Yuuri. Silence fell in an instant and nobody dared to move. That is, until Yuuri turned to Murata to open the infirmary.

Murata smirked.

He clearly remembers the exact line that Yuuri said before going to the infirmary. _"__No __one __leaves __the __room. __All __of __you __should __sleep, __and __the __girls __would __leave __tomorrow. __You__'__ve g__iven __enough __trouble __as __it __is. __Don__'__t __even __think __about __going __to __the __infirmary. __I __might __be __rude __now, __and __I __might __apologize __later. __But __right __now, __I__'__m __pissed __as __hell __and __I __don__'__t __need __anymore __yappings. __Now __go __to __sleep!__"_

It was so out of character, but it was necessary, and Murata could only admire as his young king took another step towards maturity.

Murata carefully slid the door open and peeked through.

Wolfram's complexion was getting good, healthy even. Must have been the work of Yuuri's healing maryoku. Yuuri on the other hand was slumped on the edge of Wolfram's bed, dead to the world due to exhaustion. One thing noticeable though was how Yuuri was clutching firmly at Wolfram's hand, as if it was his lifeline.

Under normal circumstances, Murata would have teased more. However, after seeing first hand how the earth trembled in the Maoh's anger, he decided he has teased enough. Contrary to the popular belief, even if he's already had so many lives, he still likes living (or more specifically, he doesn't like pain). So he chose to stay quiet and just let things go smoothly. And he plans to help with that.

_Smirk._

-;-

-;-

When Wolfram opened his eyes, it didn't quickly register to his hazy mind where he was. He doesn't recognize the room, and he hasn't seen anything like those materials by the cabinets before either. The next thing he was aware of was how refreshed he felt and then how heavy his right arm was. He turned his head only to be greeted by a mass of black.

He blinked his eyes.

That kind of black was familiar, something he could see everyday. It took him another five seconds to realize that that black was actually Yuuri's head resting on his arms. The idea of Yuuri snapped him into full state of awareness.

However, even if his mind was already cleared of sleep, he still couldn't understand what Yuuri was doing _there_. As far as he knows, they came here for baseball practice, and Wolfram knows how important it is to the young king. So, what is he doing staying here with him?

His mind did a lot of logic, a lot of deduction and a lot of reasons. His heart just went crazy though and went a three-sixty somersault.

_No. No. Don't waste your time getting your hopes up. You have to remember that he's already found the one he loves…_

Wolfram thought that he would wallow in self-pity any time soon, and he would have welcomed it with open arms. Strangely though, he felt nothing – an absolute numbness. Maybe he got tired of feeling, or maybe he just doesn't care anymore. Either way is fine with him if the pain stopped coming.

Emerald eyes glanced at the sleeping Maoh and Wolfram couldn't help but marvel at his king's growth. If he was good-looking enough to woo any girl or boy before, he knows for sure that it's effect is higher. Yuuri can now have anyone he wants. And Wolfram just wasn't lucky that he's not the one.

"Psst!"

_Now, __that__'__s __just __rude._ It may not come as a surprise but Wolfram values good manner a lot, and that little _'__psst__'_ was far from good.

He turned his eyes o the door, where the sound presumably came from. There stood Ririko with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Wolfram has seen that look a lot on his daughter Greta, so he knows in a glance that some prank is going to happen. He just hopes he doesn't get caught in the middle of cross-fire.

The girl motioned with her hand for him to come, and he narrowed his eyes, suspicious. But Ririko gave her _the__look_, the one which always gets Greta what she wants. Oh, if only he doesn't love his daughter that much maybe he wouldn't be affected by that pleading eyes.

Sighing, Wolfram stood up, careful not to wake Yuuri up since he looked like he'd need more sleep. Ririko gave him a triumphant grin when he arrived to the door, and he vaguely remembered Greta. He sure would miss the little kid when he goes back to Bielefeld land…

"What are you doing?" He inquired.

"Ssh!" She put a finger on her lips. "We don't want Yuuri waking up, right? Come on, keep me company." Wolfram looked back to Yuuri, a frown on his beautiful face. He really didn't want to leave Yuuri by himself. Well, he knows the Maoh can fend for himself, guarding was just one of his selfish desires since that would mean he gets to be with Yuuri more. However, seeing that it was one of the perfect opportunities to try to distance himself more and give Yuuri a breathing space, he accepted the offer.

She led her out the room, along the hallways, around the school, and through the fields. It was early in the morning, but almost all of the people they were with are already up. To his wonder though, no one even spared them a glance – as if they were invisible, and he would have shrugged it off if only they stayed that way without secretly peeking at him before snickering. It was as if everyone just plotted a great conspiracy against him and it was seriously worrying him out. _Just __what __in __the __world __is __happening?_

They came to a halt in the middle of a greenhouse, somewhere he hasn't been in Yuuri's school yet. To all the Earth's worth though, it was beautiful. The people arranging and caring for the plants rooted here has got good skills and Wolfram was seriously impressed.

"Not bad, huh." Ririko softly whispered. "My friend is one of the caretakers here, and she would always ask me to spend time here."

"Yes… it's breath taking."

Ririko stood in front of him and stared with big, round, curious eyes. That type of stare was never good as he knows it from Greta, because that would mean that she has something in her mind that she wanted to ask and she would definitely do anything just to get answers. "Ne, Wolf."

_I feel a bad omen…_

"You remember what you told me last night?" She asked. "You have a fiancée."

_Really __not __good._ "Uh, yes. I remember."

"So… can you tell me what happened?"

Wolfram fidgeted with the edge of his shirt. He really felt uncomfortable with talking to someone about personal affairs because it was told to be uncouth and not for nobles. If they had any problems, it was automatically assumed that they would talk about it to their closest families or friends, but not acquaintances or outsiders. Leaking out personal stuff could sometimes lead into one nations' destruction.

_But this isn't Shin Makoku…_

"He was new," He started. "He didn't know that certain action has certain meanings. He accidentally proposed. I took it to heart. I was mad and humiliated, but I couldn't get out of the engagement because we are part of the noble families. It would create a huge scandal. Well, at the beginning it was all about pride and dignity. That didn't last long though, and I wish it could have been just that… Truthfully speaking, any of it wasn't his fault. It's just that… I fell in love when I shouldn't have."

"But he didn't dissolve the engagement."

Wolfram melancholy smiled as he turned to face a certain flower with unusual beauty and fragrance. "No. No, he didn't."

"Why?"

"…I honestly don't know… I have my speculations. None of it is pleasant to hear." He gingerly touched the pale red petals. "Maybe he saw it troublesome to do all the processing of annulment papers, or perhaps he just used the engagement so people would stop from pestering him to find his partner. So many things I've thought, but I'm not sure."

Ririko watched as different emotions danced across that beautifully haunted face. It's true that she just got her heart broken, but it was done smoothly and fast. Wolfram's heart however, has been bleeding for years now. It was as if his heart was held in a torture chamber, only to be whipped everyday for three years. She doesn't know how that feels because she hasn't loved anyone that intensely and that long. But if she felt pain when her heart was shot down in an instant, she could only imagine how suffocating it was for Wolfram.

She vaguely felt a spark of annoyance to Yuuri. If what Murata said was true, then Yuuri has already found the perfect partner he could ever want – a Wolfram who supported him all through the way of whatever he was doing, pushing him to the limits to achieve his goals and straightening him out when his path bended, and loving him despite all his faults… What more could Yuuri want? A girl? A _girl _who would only dig his looks? A _girl_who only wants to be with him for the sake of peer pressure?

Well, she might not be one of those girls, but she sure knows that she could never portray the sense of faithfulness and loyalty that Wolfram has given Yuuri; if what Murata said was true about the blonde willing to even fall and die with Yuuri when that baseball freak slipped on the edge of the cliff. Only a certain amount of love and selflessness can overcome something like that. And honestly speaking, she likes Wolfram. She could see the love in his eyes above all those pain.

At first, she didn't want to go with Murata's plans which he oh so gleefully told her earlier this morning. She actually thought '_this__'_ would be a bit harsh for Yuuri, but now, after hearing again and being reminded that there's someone here who has already suffered enough, she knows Yuuri deserves this. What's a little prank if they get to be happy?

"You know," She smiled when Wolfram looked at her. "that I'm in love with Yuuri right?"

Wolfram tensed and she felt a bit guilty, but she steeled herself for she has to do this. _You __owe __me __one, __Ken-chan__…_

"…Aa."

"But I know he wouldn't ever look at me like that. He wouldn't look at me the way he looks at you…"

The face Wolfram made would have made her laugh under normal circumstances, as things stand, she just felt pity and so much sadness knowing that Wolfram would never dare to interpret or even think about believing her. And then Wolfram smiled a shaky smile.

"I don't think I understand what you're talking about."

_I __know, _she couldn't help but forlornly thought. "Oh, I knew you wouldn't believe me. Well, you weren't there the first time I saw it in his eyes. You were missing last night and he was searching for you. If only you saw how desperate he got…"

Wolfram turned away. He doesn't want to hear anything more. It would only just give him a false sense of hope only to be shattered again. He's had done enough to warrant him a fool for his entire life and he doesn't want to be labelled a fool in his afterlife. In the first place, what she was saying holds absolutely no meaning because Yuuri gets like that to everyone he cared for; not just him. He'd push through the rain to find Conrad, battle a battalion of Soshou to rescue Greta, swim he oceans to reach Murata. Basically, he's desperate when it comes to his friends.

He clutched at his chest, feeling that familiar squeeze.

_No. Stop. Don't feel. Don't think anything…_

"The second time I saw that look was when you were sleeping." The girl continued her talk, all gleeful and seemingly oblivious to the pain she was creating. "He gazed at you like you were the most valuable treasure in the world. Well, we were all surprised when he snapped at us though! He was really scary. Nobody thought he could get that edgy because he almost lost you. Maa, it was our fault at the first place so we kind of understand."

"…stop. Please stop."

Ririko pretended she didn't hear. "And he even ordered us not to even think about going to the room where you are! But I did a secret peek though. Hah! And hear me out, I saw him bend over you and kiss –"

"STOP!" Wolfram all but screamed. He shook his head and shut his eyes tightly, refusing to hear the words she was about to say. "No, no more. Please don't do this to me. I don't want to hear that."

Ririko almost cried seeing how hard he was rejecting everything she just told and was about to reveal. _God, __how __hurt __is __he __for __him __to __stop __believing?_ She took a step forward towards him and reached out a hand to touch his face. He flinched at the contact. "Wolfram, I _know_ that you love Yuuri."

Wolfram's eyes widened. He formulated seven different lies to deny what she's just said. He doesn't like lying, but he knows that Yuuri doesn't fancy the idea of anyone in this world, not even in Shin Makoku, know about their engagement. But Yuuri especially doesn't want for the Earthian people to know because it's taboo here, and Wolfram doesn't want Yuuri to get into trouble just because he selfishly loves that wimp.

He shook his head, although to his dismay, no words came out from his mouth.

"Wolfram, Wolfram!" She called out, preventing him from shutting himself more. "I know that you only love one man, and that is your fiancée. It just so happens that I figured out that it was Yuuri. Now, listen to me."

Wolfram continued to tremble. _She __knows__… __she __knows. __It__'__s __my __fault. __Oh, __Yuuri, __please __forgive __me._

Ririko saw how Wolfram was starting to recede back in the confines of his own world, and she couldn't have that. Not until she says what she wanted to say and make the blonde open up. It would hurt, she knows, but sometimes a wound has to be re-opened for it to be fixed rightly and heal completely. So with all the strength that her girly arms could gather, she clutched Wolfram's face with both her hands and pulled him close, their faces centimetres apart. She looked at those emerald eyes, and when she saw that she's got his whole attention, she opened her mouth and forcefully said, "He loves you."

Wolfram shook his head.

"Yuuri is in love with you, Wolfram."

He closed his eyes.

"You're the only one he ever loved, and ever will. Just like how even now, he still loves baseball. That's the kind of person he is."

Wolfram bit his lips. He could feel it, he could feel the bubble inside him starting to swell again and he couldn't let that happen. He forcefully pushed it back down and stomped on it. It's better to do it himself than to experience his hope being crushed by Yuuri's casual shrugs again. He squeezed his eyes shut, refusing to shed even a single tear that he knows was just right here, waiting to be freed. He refused to get his mind working, because he knows that it would only automatically think back to Yuuri – and all the times he laughed and cried.

He refused to feel pain.

When he knew that he has gathered enough self-control, he opened his eyes to the world, though he never dared to look at her in the eye. "…why are you doing this to me?" He whispered.

It took a while for Ririko to answer, but when she did, it was full of conviction. "Because I want Yuuri to be happy."

A frown formed in his forehead. "He wouldn't be happy with me. And he wouldn't appreciate that someone knows about our engagement."

She shook her head. "Then let me rephrase it. I want _you_ to be happy."

Wolfram didn't expect to hear that. He has never really thought about his happiness and he has never really considered it. No one did, and he understands because they all live for Yuuri. Besides, everyone knows how much of a brat he was, earning him zero friends and a lot of ill-wishers. This is the first time someone has sincerely wished for his happiness. He didn't know what words to say under that circumstance, so he just smiled. A real and grateful smile.

Although it doesn't mean that he believes what she previously said.

Seeing his smiling face for the first time, Ririko was caught off-guard. So no one could really blame her for flushing in embarrassment, especially since Wolfram looks so gorgeous and… _delectable._

"W-well," She cleared her throat and released the guy from her firm grip. "I think an hour of a punishment for Yuuri is enough."

"Huh?"

Ririko giggled. "Well, let's just say I helped Ken-chan pull a little prank. But it's already been an hour so we better get back soon. Or else, Yuuri would really lose his mind."

-;-

-;-

Yuuri unusually felt cold and uneasy. He couldn't figure out what was wrong so he opened his eyes to look for the problem. When his black eyes landed on the empty bed, all the weariness disappeared replaced by a violent rush of adrenaline. Now he knows what was wrong. There wasn't a Wolfram on the bed where he was supposed to be.

He reached out and touched the mattress and felt it cool. _He__'__s __been __out __for __some __time._

And then, like a mad man on a mission, he dashed out the infirmary.

The first thing that came up in his mind to look for was the room where everyone was gathered, so he went there, but no Wolfram was found. He ran around the school, slamming open every doors, almost shattering every windows and destroying school properties. He searched through every room, every laboratory, every washroom and every corner. He even came back to the infirmary and to the gathering room in hope that maybe Wolfram was back. No luck there.

He also tried asking every person he came across to, but everyone doesn't seem to have seen the blonde.

He kept at it for… he didn't know how much time passed, but he knows that he kept blindly running here and there for a long time.

Wolfram's name kept echoing inside his head, and he was seriously starting to lose all the patience and sanity he has. It was just last night that Wolfram was lost in the woods, and now, the morning after, he's gone again. He didn't know if his heart could take much worrying anymore.

"Shibuya?" He heard Murata called him out and he was instantly aware that he was back in front of the gathering room.

"Murata! Have you seen Wolfram?" He asked the Sage though he didn't look at him, he just passed the spectacled boy to go inside the room where other members were there. He even noticed that the girls were still there, but he couldn't care less about it right now.

Murata watched in amusement as Yuuri's wide eyes searched the room. Yuuri might not be aware of it himself but he really looked wasted what with the rolling beads of sweat on his forehead and the way his hair was.

"He's not here." Murata answered. "We haven't seen him since last night. Wasn't he with you?"

Yuuri turned to him and narrowed his eyes. "Do you think I'd come looking for him if he was with me?"

"Point taken."

"He couldn't have left last night." Yuuri continued. "I was awake the whole time. I just fell asleep right about four in the morning."

"And it's only seven now." Murata mumbled quietly.

"Heh." An arrogant scoff sliced through the air, and everyone turned to see Takumi Harada. He was sneering at Yuuri, his perfect looks distorted in crazy ways, shadows spread across his face. He wouldn't let go of this opportunity to humiliate Yuuri Shibuya when he himself felt that way last night. What's more, he knows that Yuuri wouldn't dare harm him here with all their teammates here as witnesses. "Your _fiancée_ finally left you, huh."

Whispers and collective gasps erupted the instant the word 'fiancee' left the arrogant boy's mouth. Surprise and confusion was clearly written on each and every student's faces.

_Takumi __Harada__… _Murata grimaced. _I __can__'__t __believe __how __stupid __you __are. __You __shouldn__'__t __really __test __Yuuri__'__s __patience __when __he__'__s __cranky __as __it __is._

Yuuri gaped at Takumi, and the guy snickered. "What? Isn't that what you oh so proudly said to me last night? You're engaged to Wolfram! A boy! Maa, it's not like I can blame you. He's such a cutie, right? You just can't help but feel like squeezing the life out of him, na? Kuku… because he's just so adorable."

Murata watched as Yuuri closed his eyes. _Not __a __good __sign._

"Tell me, Yuuri…" Takumi continued. "Have you tasted Wolfram yet?"

Gasps echoed once more. Although, to Murata's interest, no one was really looking at Yuuri. Everybody was whispering behind their hands all the while looking at Takumi, some even had frowns.

"I'm sure you did. Was he good? Did it feel –ugh!"

Numerous _'__Yuuri!__' _and _'__Shibuya!__'_ were screamed because in an instant, Yuuri was already in front of the babbling Takumi, his firm hold on the other boy's neck. The girls let out their shrieks in surprise, and everyone scattered like ants when Yuuri went his way to slam Takumi against the wall.

Murata didn't really know what was happening to the young Maoh. He has never seen Yuuri lash out like this before, and consecutively at that. Maybe Yuuri got to the point where he was about to break without Wolfram in his sight, and maybe, just maybe, Murata has gone far on this little prank he pulled. He even got Ririko involved to his schemes and told the students to not reveal anything if Yuuri came running to them asking for Wolfram.

_Or __perhaps__… _Murata shook his head. He has only read about the _legend_ before and he has only heard anything that resembled it happening to the one of the previous Maohs. Still, having a legend repeated was ridiculous and highly impossible. He shouldn't really assume that fast.

"Harada," Yuuri growled and then everything went silent. "I just told you last night not to talk about Wolfram like that."

"Stop! Yuuri!" Those courageous boys tried to take Yuuri away from the already pale boy, but they didn't know their captain was that strong. "You're going to kill him!"

"Someone stop him!"

"Manager!" Someone called out to Murata who was just standing there and watching.

"Oi, oi." Murata nervously chuckled. "If you can't handle him, how could I?"

Yuuri on the other hand, was oblivious to the screams around him. He didn't even care if his Maryoku was starting to go out of control again. He himself doesn't understand, but he felt really on edge and restless and angry right now. "I don't care if he's a boy." He stated, unaware that everyone went silent again and started listening. "I wouldn't even be interested if you present me a girl with blonde hair and green eyes and stands lower than me if he's not Wolfram. You can say anything you want, accuse me all you want. I would even readily accept all your discriminating glances, but I will never allow you, or anyone for the matter, to insult my fiancée in front of my face."

He glared at those wide and scared eyes, making sure he got the message across before jerking back his hands away from the boy. Everyone stood still for a moment, and then Yuuri covered his face with his palm and took a heavy sigh.

"Are you okay?" He distinctly heard someone asked, although he didn't know if it was directed to him or to Takumi. Perhaps both. Someone gently grabbed his arm and directed him towards a seat and he complied, too tired and stressed out to bother who it was.

When his head cleared up after five minutes, he realized what he just did and felt somewhat guilty. He guessed he even managed to scare his team and his classmates since he has never really acted like this before. "I'm sorry."

No one answered for quite a while, and Yuuri was seriously starting to feel regretful when all of a sudden, someone chuckled. He raised his head in confusion and was greeted by the warm smiles around him. "No sweat there. You're probably just worried."

"We understand you know, to lose your composure in so much worry."

"Besides, anyone would freak out when you wake up without the patient on his bed."

Yuuri felt hot around the corner of his eyes. He couldn't help but think how much of an idiot he was for worrying alone when he was with everyone. "Thanks…"

"But man, did you surprise us! We never knew you have the capacity to get mad!"

He playfully glared. "Hey, what does that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, you got crazy over Wolfram."

Yuuri looked down as he was reminded again of Wolfram's disappearance. He raked his fingers through his hair and sighed. "I probably _am_." He meant it to be serious because that's how he really felt – that maybe he really is crazy over Wolfram and about Wolfram.

After being reminded of the current situation, tension formed again. Everyone shifted uncomfortably, looking at each other in a sideway glance. That is, until the door slid open and in step the missing blonde.

Wolfram looked at the state of the room and was starting to think of an attack. The things were out of order, chairs were lying on the floor, tables disarray. On one corner was a boy he doesn't remember the name, heaving hard while glaring. Emerald eyes followed where the boy was looking and found Yuuri, gaping right at him as if he was seeing an apparition. He couldn't stand the intensity of Yuuri's gaze so he turned to his side where the Sage was standing and asked, "What happened?"

Murata nervously laughed. "Well…"

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean – " But he was cut off with a loud gasp when someone grabbed the both of his arms and pulled. The next thing he knew, he was suffocating against someone's chest. He didn't know that chest since he has never been hugged like this before aside from his mother and brothers, and he was seriously starting to freak out. He tried to break free but whoever was hugging him tight sure got the muscles.

He felt warm breathe ghosted just below his ears and that instantly stilled him.

"Oh, God, Wolfram…" It was Yuuri's voice, trembling. It was Yuuri embracing him with shaking hands. That idea alone sent his supposedly numb heart into a wild frenzy. Something ticklish settled at the base of his gut, something uncomfortable that was making his knees tremble. He took in a breath, and then another, and then another, until he found it hard to breathe at all. He could feel his knees quickly losing its strength to hold him up, but he hesitated whether to cling on Yuuri's shirt or not to help him stand. The last thing he wanted was to be violently pushed back away the time Yuuri realizes what he was doing.

"I thought I lost you again. It was just last night that you fell off a cliff and got lost! I searched for you frantically, and when I finally had you back, you went and disappeared again the moment I opened my eyes! Where the heck have you been, Wolf? Oh God, I thought I'd never see you again. I didn't know where you went, who you're with, or what happened. You were having a fever last night and then you suddenly went up and left while I was sleeping!" Wolfram listened as Yuuri continued to rant. He couldn't understand half of what he was saying, but Yuuri worrying about him was something he wouldn't deny made him even a little bit happy. "God, Wolf, don't terrify me like that again…"

And then Wolfram felt soft, firm, and fairly wet pressed at the side of his neck.

He gasped in surprise as shivers racked his entire body. If he thought that his heart was having a wild blast earlier, he thought wrong, for his heart beat accelerated almost painfully against his ribcage. His face felt warm all of a sudden, and the edges of his eyes felt prickly. He heaved. "…Yuuri?"

Wolfram didn't understand what was going on and he wanted to know, but he was answered by another cool and wet sensation pressed below his ears. The blonde was no fool, he knows what just happened. However, he was too scared to admit that Yuuri really just _kissed_ him. Twice.

Everything in front of his eyes went blurry and his whole face burned.

He refused to think of what happened. Maybe Yuuri was just getting delusional, maybe he was just scared witless of… of something. But the Yuuri he knew would definitely never do this sort of thing, much less in front of all the world to see. However, he felt it again on his neck, and again on his jaw, near his ears, on his temple, on his cheek, all accompanied by a whisper of his name afterwards. And then he felt those cool lips pressed against his eyes that he only realized to be dripping with hot, fat tears.

He didn't even realize he was sobbing.

"Wolfram…" He felt a kiss on his forehead. "Don't you ever leave me." A kiss at the side of his mouth.

He felt those familiar hands cup his face and he was forced to look into unwavering black eyes. He searched those eyes, waiting for the _'__Just __kidding__' _part, but Yuuri just smiled at him and whispered, "I love you, Wolfram."

If it was possible, more fat tears fell from his eyes. This time, he was aware of it. He couldn't say anything, he just sobbed and cried. Yuuri finally said it. Wolfram finally heard what he was longing to hear for three years now. He wasn't sure how much of this was true, or if all of these fiascos was all just a dream waiting to be realized and then he'd wake up. He was scared, too scared to hope. He wanted to hug Yuuri back, but he didn't want to be disappointed.

Something pressed against his lips. He cried more.

"I'm in love with you." And then Yuuri deepened the kiss.

The blonde was still feeling doubts hover over him, but he relented. His knees gave away, but those arms around his waist tugged him closer, firmer. He vaguely remembers that it wasn't just them inside the room, and he could distinctly hear cheering and squeals around. But those are just but a fleeting moment, for he eventually drowned in overwhelming emotions and different sensations as he finally, finally kissed back; his arms clutching tightly in front of Yuuri's clothes.

When they finally separated, Wolfram was in a daze but he never let go of Yuuri's clothes. Incoherent thoughts plagued his mind, he was happy. So ridiculously happy, but he knows that the doubt was still there, lingering somewhere.

Yuuri touched their foreheads and wiped those tears. "I've been in love with you."

But the tears never stopped, and then finally, Wolfram found his voice. Unfortunately, he could only manage one word. "…Yuuri." He couldn't say anything more, so he just repeated that same word over and over, all the while being answered by _'__Yes__'__,__ '__I__'__m __here__'__,__ '__I __won__'__t __leave__'__, _and _'__I __love __you__'_.

-;-

-;-

Murata smiled as he watched his two friends finally come to terms with their feelings with one another. In truth, he never expected for Yuuri Shibuya to be this open of his affection. Heck, the Yuuri he knew would recoil and hide if someone so much as touches the edge of his hair. Well, he couldn't say that he was surprised anymore since Yuuri pretty much thwarted his every theory and knowledge of him since falling for the blonde.

It was a good thwarting though.

"A happy ending, huh." Ririko's voice almost startled him, but he just smiled and pushed his glasses back up.

However, his shining wise eyes caught that faint green of light covering the both of Yuuri and Wolfram's form, something that just confirmed his assumption of that one particular _legend. _An old legend about a spell that Yuuri has unknowingly casted upon himself and his lover; as for when and how, he doesn't know. However, for all he knows, that spell is just fine and dandy for Yuuri – not for Wolfram and the rest of Shin Makoku though. So instead of breaking the newly acquired happiness of the two nobles dancing around each other for three years, he chose to stay quiet about it. For now.

"Ending?" Murata inquired. "It's just the beginning though."

-;-

-;-

When they got back to Shin Makoku, everyone was in uproar. It was mostly because Yuuri couldn't contain his hands on himself though and kept stealing kisses to the unsuspecting Wolfram and holding his hands or borrowing him from training. As expected, Wolfram was mad of it; anger caused by embarrassment because almost every maid and every soldier and everyone would see his face when Yuuri does those things.

They scheduled the wedding three months prior, making Lady Cheryl, Greta and of course Anissina and all the other women nobles busy for planning and decoration.

Murata has got to laugh out loud though, because one day, Wolfram just excused himself from his duty. Everyone had suspicions, especially because the guards of the Royal Chambers really couldn't just shut their mouths, much to Woflram's brother's dread. Later, everyone found out a limping Wolfram walking across the garden; lo and behold, the assumptions turned out to be correct. The Highness Maoh Yuuri Shibuya just couldn't wait until the wedding night.

The Sage snickered to himself before abruptly stopping when he remembered the faint green light he saw the day Yuuri and Wolfram got together.

"You know about this, don't you?" He asked the nothingness of the sacred room, sure that Shinou would hear and answer.

"No, actually." A small figure with willowing cape materialized from thin air. "I was even quite surprised. I realized too late since I never actually considered that legend true."

That was unusual. Shinou rarely gets surprised by things because he has usually predicted everything. It just goes to say that Yuuri really has become powerful.

Murata massaged the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "No one would take this news as good except perhaps Yuuri. Lord von Bielefeld would especially hate this."

Shinou gave out a breathy chuckle. "Well, he can't undo the deed. No one can. He just has to protect himself and shy away from danger."

"I'm afraid Lord von Bielefeld wouldn't applause for that. But you're right, the future Prince Consort has to be protected. Or else…"

"Or else, Yuuri Heika would die too. Like how it happened to the previous Maoh with the same spell casted upon himself." Shinou completed.

Murata shook his head. "Great. Why did Yuuri have to conjure that binding spell…? No matter how accidental that was, or how he wasn't aware he was doing it in the first place, it's still reckless…"

_Now, two souls are now connected as one. A highly binding spell, indeed; but one would die when the other does._

Shinou smiled. "That's just how much he loves Wolfram, my Sage. And we can't do anything about that."

* * *

><p>I know it's a simple plot. I just really wanted to get the both of them together. Let's say it's just self indulgence. :) Reviews anyone?<p> 


End file.
